


COLE COLE COLE COLE COLE

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, polyninja - Freeform, request, this isnt super good but it was a request so!, trans!cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: titles are fake and so are summaries





	COLE COLE COLE COLE COLE

Cole pressed back against Zane with a breathy sigh; reaching back to thread his hands through Zane's hair as the ninja pressed chilled kisses against the nape of his neck.  
He was adjusting to the nindroid in his ass; his boyfriends were letting him take his time as not to overwhelm him... yet.

Jay was pressing kisses against Coles' lips as he stayed seated on Kai's lap in front of the other two; Moving to push opened mouthed kisses down Coles jawline.  
Cole let out a whiny groan as Zane started to manhandle him; firm hands were grasping his hips and lightly bouncing the boy on his dick.  
From the coherency of Jay, Could could only assume that Kai was at most grinding against Jay.

The thought Kai was waiting for his turn to fuck him made Cole shiver and tighten slightly around Zane.  
Zane in response bucking his hips up sharply causing Cole to arch desperately with a silent opened mouth moan.

"Oooh, he liked that. Do it again, Zane." Jay cooed, grinding his ass back against Kai who let out a low groan at the same time Cole let out a higher pitched whine indicating Zane followed through with Jay's instruction.  
"I'm not fucking you." Kai hissed lowly, threatening the vein along Jay's neck with his teeth.  
"But'cha wanna." Jay laughed as he teasingly ground back against Kai again.

Kai was then lifting Jay and dumping him to the side; Jay was letting out annoyed whines as Kai opted to instead crawl up to Cole and roughly bite into the tanned skin of his neck.  
" 'm done waiting..." Kai cooed, lining up to grind against Cole.  
Hands were roaming up to trail light touches along Coles surgery scars.  
"Think you can take us both?"   
"Yes- fuck, please..." Zane was chuckling against his neck.

It took some shifting, but soon Cole was pressed between the ice and fire elementals, a desperate whine escaping him as he rocked gently.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" Cole babbled mindlessly, thighs quaking as he tried to push against his boyfriends, Zane's hands holding him still as they rocked upwards and made him practically beg.

Jay now split between enjoying the show and feeling a little left out.  
Deciding to take charge and kneel to the side of the three; pulling Cole into a kiss.

Kai laughing breathlessly at Jay's jealousy as he laid back, Zane pushing Cole to follow and guiding him to be blowjob level and mouth at Jay's cock in an act of sympathy,  
They continued the slow movement into Cole at first, the boy choking out moans around Jay's dick.

One hand digging into Kai's shoulder and the other on the mattress to keep himself upright as he started to rock almost desperately between Kai and Zane, Drool beginning to drip from Coles' mouth as Jay thrust lightly, hands trailing into the thick black hair to tug.

The familiar feeling in his lower gut starting to swell with every thrust made between his two boyfriends, Speed only increasing and pulling pathetic whines from Cole that reverberated through Jay. Said brunette was breathlessly praising Coles' mouth.

"You're such ah-... a whore sometimes, Strong leader of the ninja loves being used h...huh? Loves being our little cum dumpster don't you?" Cole was only whining pathetically in agreement.

The black ninja arching sharply, his hips twitching desperately as Kai and Zane kept their steady pace,  
Cole was letting Jay fuck his mouth as he just moaned, Kai and Zane's breath heavy as they began to bite and kiss the skin they could reach on Cole.

Cole's body winding tight, toes curling as he came. Body stiff and shaking and the other three continued to use him.  
If it weren't for Jay's cock in his mouth, he'd have been howling.

"Fuck he's tight-" Kai gasped, biting down harshly as he planted his feet on the bed and fucked up desperately.   
Jay was tightly holding Cole in place as he finished with a gentle whine of an agreement before he pulled out and finished on Coles' face.

"So pretty-" Jay cooed.  
"So perfect for us," Zane added with a shuttering sigh; sandwiching Cole tightly between him and Kai. Thermal elementals both mumbling soft praise into Coles' ear as they came.

Said boy reduced to heavy breaths and pathetic whines as they ground their hips forwards into him, collapsing into a sweaty pile.  
Cum was dripping down Coles' face and now out of him as he was rolled to the side by Kai who was sporting a massive cheesy grin.

Zane was only able to laugh at his pile of boyfriends as he reached to the bedside table to grab water and rags to clean up the idiots who undoubtedly would not clean themselves.


End file.
